kiss me kill me
by Akeifa
Summary: LucciXPaulie. Lucci piensa que Paulie merece lo peor, por ser el culpable de tantos pensamientos confusos y su falta de decision al matarlo. Pero...matarlo seria demasiado facil. Lemon...lime? no se, violencia y algunas cosas mas.


Titulo:Kiss me Kill me

Disclamer: One piece me pertenece tenemos a paulie encerrado en la habitacion amarrado a la cama y a zoro en el armario... que divertido seria poder decir eso pero sorpresa , One Piece le pertenece a Eishiro Oda sama junto ocn tods sus perwosnajes.

LucciXPaulie

Esta historia la hallaran tambien en Amor-yaoi, publicada por Kadaj-chan mi ototo. La logica fue asi, yo tengo amor-yaoi y tu tienes cuenta en ¿para que abro otra? asi que este fic fue ideado por ambos redactado por Kadaj y corregido por Kura.

Advertencias:Esto es Yaoi, BL boy love o como le queiran llamar, es de relaciones entre chicos, si eres homofob puedes ir dandole click a la flechita de atras que sore advertenica no hay engaño.

Es un pseudolemon no esta a mi parecer TAN explicito pero la mayoria del fic se desarrolla en uan cama asi que asumo que si es para gente de mente abierta jejeje , tiene violencia, algo de Sadismo por parte de cierto zoan, se ubica despues del water seven... mhh puede dañar la sensibilidad de algunos, la verdad es que no se medir esas cosas... tendira que ser sensible para eso xDD.

Es un One shot, no tendra continuacion.

es la version que yo volvi a corregir, solo de alguans palabras y detalles.

haber creo que eso es todo disfrutenlo y gracias a la gente ue me dejo revs en mis drabbles aun sin terminar de esta pareja  
-----------o0o-------------o0o----------------------

Entre las sombras una figura se trasladaba lentamente por las calles del water seven, atento al más mínimo movimiento. Pasando inadvertido por toda la población del lugar, con una gracia irónicamente felina aterrizo de un salto en el tejado del carpintero y capataz Paulie.

No buscaba al juguete/amante que había dejado botado entre las llamas de la alcaldía, buscaba su propia paz, una vez lo matara ese "trabajo pendiente" quedaría fuera de su cabeza.

Por su culpa y la ayuda que le había dado a Mugiwara, por culpa de esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, por eso Paulie tenía que morir. Era el único método que conocía para olvidarse de ese molesto civil. Así que entró con la calma y elegancia que lo caracterizan todo el tiempo, no puede evitar una mirada de asco al ver el lugar que antes fue testigo de tantas noches de sexo y que ahora, gracias a los buenos habitos de Paulie, tendrías que patear mas de un par de latas de cerveza para poder dar un paso. Con la mirada buscó a su objetivo tumbado en la cama respirando algo agitado, camino hacia el usando toda su destreza para no ser descubierto. Con su dedo apuntando directo a su cabeza, ya no iba a titubear mas, no era necesario.

Maldijo todos los momentos donde despertaba con la expresión del rubio llena de ira al saberse la verdad, así como ese extraño deseo que le surgía por verlo una vez mas. Tantos molestos momentos que le hizo pasar. De repente una sádica sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Rob Lucci.

Matarle dormido seria muy fácil, demasiado así que se posiciono encima del cuerpo, con su pulcro modo de hacer las cosas se subió encima de ese cuerpo apenas recargándose un poco. Adapto su modo zoan para convertir sus uñas en las de la bestia que era, y sin demasiado reparo besó a Paulie mientras colocaba su mano en el cuello apretándole imposibilitándole cualquier modo de respirar. Este se levanto casi al instante al sentir esas filosas garras enterrándose en su cuello.

La sensación de la piel separándose suavemente le excito aun más. Sintió los inútiles puños de Paulie resistirse a él, batalla perdida y totalmente infructuosa, pero no se rendía, ese era el peor defecto del hombre, que nunca se rendía.

Bajo las manos de su cuello a su vientre, rasgando en el camino la playera blanca y creando finas líneas que dejaban brotar la sangre de Paulie, segundos después el pelinegro se separo un poco, quería verle bañado en sangre con esa expresión confusa y dolida que solo el lograba sacarle.

Y encontró eso y mas, sorpresa, miedo, confusión y un leve brillo de esperanza, misma que el se encargaría de apagar. Lamió sus garras sensualmente y sonrió burlón.

-relájate, cierra los ojos, lo que viene a continuación es la sorpresa- le mordía el cuello como haría cualquier leopardo con su presa, cuidando solamente de no dar en alguna arteria vital ya que la muerte era demasiado fácil.

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

_One, two, three  
A tragedy that's built on destiny  
It left you with everything but  
Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with  
Now relax, close your eyes, __what comes next is the surprise_

_Uno, dos, tres  
Una tragedia que está construida sobre el destino  
Es dejarte con todo, pero  
la sangre de la navaja, con la que corto tu corazón  
Ahora relájate, cierra los ojos, lo que viene a continuación  
es la sorpresa_

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

Todo era demasiado confuso, era 14 de febrero e irónicamente había recordado que hace ya 4 años había sido en esa misma fecha que Lucci se había convertido en su "amante" si a sexo violento y prácticamente inexistentes muestras de cariño se le podía llamar así. Su respiración se volvía agitada y el dolor solo aumentaba las sensaciones, el olor de la sangre lo estaba mareando, ya la idea de que toda era suya otro poco, intentaba desesperadamente quitarse al mayor de encima, pero simplemente era instinto de supervivencia, por que sabia que ni pudiendo se alejaría de ese cuerpo.

Cuando Lucci lamia lujuriosamente su herida en el cuello lo hacia temblar del dolor y de placer, provocándole gemir ronco y haciendo gala de su poco tacto le jalo del pelo y le beso, probando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre y recibiendo mas de una mordida en el juego suicida/homicida al que se estaban jugando.

¿Vida? Bien ya no tenia una desde que ese bastardo hijo de puta se había llevado su corazón con el así que ya daba lo mismo si lograba llegar al orgasmo antes de su muerte. Mientras mordía el también a Lucci una pequeña y casi minúscula duda le atravesó… sus manos algo entumecidas y frías por la perdida de sangre lograron arrancarle la siempre impecable camisa, rompiéndola para luego buscar cambiar la posición

Gotas de sangre bajaban suavemente de sus labios y sin notar lo tremendamente erótico que lucia de ese modo, las limpio con su muñeca para luego lamerlas. –si hubiese actuado diferente contigo ¿Me hubiese dejado vivir?-

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

_  
This valentine is doomed  
The smell of blood has filled this room  
If I could do it all again  
I would change most every single thing_

_  
Este San Valentín está condenado  
El olor de la sangre ha llenado esta sala  
Si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo  
Yo cambiaria la mayoría de las cosas_

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

Al pelinegro le sonó la pregunta tan estúpida como consideraba al rubio. Pero pensó que si el no le hubiese correspondido el juego, si hubiese sido solo como iceberg, una persona mas en el montón.

-si te lo hubiese permitido-

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

_I would let you  
Yo Te lo permitire_

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

Y buscando acabar con tanta verborrea inútil decidió seguir con su ultimo juego se dirigió a los pezones de Paulie mientra sentía como las cicatrices de su espalda eran repasadas por manos inquietas y que buscaban mas acción, así que mas generoso que de costumbre llevo su mano a la cadera montada encima suyo colándose por el pantalón apretando su trasero provocándole al otro un estremecimiento seguido por los movimientos algo torpes para regresarlo a la cama y por fin empezar con el verdadero juego.

No podía evitar desear eso, alguien que no solo deseara sus "rudas atenciones" si no que impusiera tanto sus deseos como el mismo. Sintió el inquieto cuerpo del capataz restregando su erecto miembro contra el suyo.

Ya había perdido el sentido, ya no le importaba, traidor, usuario de las frutas del demonio, le importaba un carajo si moría esa noche

Quería sus besos,

Quería esa voz de la que se había visto privado tantas noches.

Quería sentirse tan bien que pudiese olvidar todo el odio que había sentido.

Por que también había aprendido a odiar a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, lo suficiente como para si Lucci no lo hacia primero, revertir los papeles del asesino y la victima.

Esos ardientes besos que habían sido toda su pasión, ahora eran su odio y sus deseos juntos.

Cada beso caricia y herida se estaban convirtiendo en la más excitante tortura para todos sus sentidos.

Pensó en por que aun respiraba, por que podía moverse con esa deliciosa libertad sobre el cuerpo que deseaba, pensaba una y otra vez por que si el frío Lucci quería sexo no se había cogido a cualquier otro, al fin a el probablemente él le daba lo mismo.

Un violento movimiento que le movió el foco de visión en 180º dejándole ver a un ya harto de juegos Lucci quitándole el pantalón haciendo uso de sus zarpas y causándole un estremecimiento con cada arañazo, por desgracia no podía hacer mucho, el movimiento tan brusco había agrandado algunas heridas entre ellas las de el cuello que le dificultaba la visión y solo se dejo tirar en lo que recuperaba el aliento.

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

_Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy_

_Besame  
Matame  
Tu beso es la tortura  
Pero matarme seria demasiado facil_  
_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

Ambos pantalones obviamente uno quitado con mas sutileza que el otro, estaban tirados en el piso,

Se dedico unos minutos a ver el cuerpo que respiraba agitadamente debajo suyo. Parecía pálido y era complicado saber si era por cansancio o por que la parca estaba empezando a nublarle los sentidos.

Una sensación extraña en su estomago le hizo detenerse unos segundos ante la segunda opción.

La muerte de Paulie se acercaba más rápido de lo previsto

No podía dejarlo aun

Matarlo era demasiado fácil

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

_Our tragedy  
Seems to be killing everything it sees  
Like death itself_

_Nuestra tragedia  
Parece estar matando a todo lo que ve  
Al igual que la muerte_  
_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

Se dedico a besarlo mientras repasaba con las yemas de los dedos el muslo interior del experto en nudos, apretando dejándole rojizas marcas mientras oía los jadeos desesperados por mas de Paulie.

Separo las nalgas del menor y sin molestarse en prepararlo invadió su cuerpo,

El grito de Paulie activo aun más su deseo, le busco los ojos para verlos de nuevo llenos de lágrimas y de placer.

Si quería que se mantuviera conciente tal vez debía hacerlo hablar

-si hubieses sabido que así acabaríamos ¿Hubieses respondido?-

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

_This valentine still looms  
In the darkest hour, the killing moon  
If I could do it all again_

_Este san valentine aun existiremos  
en la hora mas oscura, la luna de la muerte  
Si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo  
_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-____

Todo su cuerpo tumbaba ahora de dolor, llevaba mas de 5 meses sin sexo, aunque con Lucci nunca hubo delicadeza, unido a las demás heridas todo su cuerpo le estaba queriendo pasar factura, se aferro al cuerpo que tanto daño le causaba. No había entendido la pregunta ¿Tenia que hacerle una pregunta después de metérsela? ¿Era TAN idiota o no sabia cuanto dolía?... probablemente una unión de ambas.

-¿Qué carajo…?-

Lucci le repitió la pregunta suave y tranquilamente al oído, y por primera vez se sintió un poco… ¿Querido? ¿Era la expresión? Aunque no habría sido apropósito el amor que le había tenido en el pasado hizo su triunfante y patética aparición

-si, lo hubiese repetido-

Y se dejo llevar por las embestidas del aparato de Lucci aferrándose a el, dejando que su mente se nublara e placer. Cada tanto dejaba de sentir alguna parte del cuerpo y sus piernas ya se aferraban a Lucci casi por mera inercia.

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

I would let you  
te dejaria

Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

Besame  
Matame  
tu beso es la tortura  
pero matarme seria demasiado facil

Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

Besame (ahora estoy queriendo)  
matame (esa sensacion inquietante)  
su beso es la tortura  
pero matarme seria demasiado facil

Killing me would be too easy  
Matarme seria mas facil

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

Sintió la semilla de Paulie esparcirse entre sus cuerpos, su orgasmo le causo que su entrada se contrajera llevando a Lucci también al clímax, esta vez se permitió decir el nombre del chico que acababa de tomar y cuando le busco la mirada se encontró con esos ojos negros ya nublados y algo distantes por la perdida de la vida.

-nos veremos en el infierno- cuando el rubio dijo esas palabras sintió por primera vez esa emoción llamada miedo cuando vio la tenue mueca que intentaba ser una amarga sonrisa en el rostro de Paulie sin pensarlo llevo su mano a la herida que había causado en su cuello deteniendo la sangre que brotaba ahora mas violentamente por culpa de los movimientos.

Aun tenía pulso pero tan tenue que por un segundo pensó que solo lo escuchaba por sus sentidos de zoan.  
_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives  
my eyes went blind  
Believe when I say

Tus ojos despliegan la tragedia de nuestras vidas  
mis ojos están ciegos  
me creen cuando digo

Hell burns bright  
When this night dies

las llamas del infierno son mas brillantes  
cuando esta noche muere

-el infernó… después de esta noche- repitió Paulie en un susurro todo estaba volviéndose negro, sabia que su final lo había estado acechando, pero su deseo había podido mas que su razón conduciéndolo a eso que estaba pasando.

Había escuchado a Lucci decir su nombre, había muerto teniendo sexo con alguien que, aunque era unilateral, era la persona que amaba.

Un beso

Una muerte

Jamás pensó quererlo.

Y muchos menos de ese modo

Ya los sentidos se habían menguado al punto donde apenas escuchaba y sentía, objetos cayendo , rió mentalmente al pensar en el desastre que tenia en su habitación y que probablemente Lucci tropezara al largarse,el escándalo seguía… pero ya estaba escuchándose tan lejano.

Una sensación fría en su cuello.

Dolor

Mucho, causado probablemente por alcohol.

¿Estaba Lucci…? Ja claro que no. Esperaba que no fuese Iceburg san el primero en encontrarlo, seria patético y además doloroso para su mentor.

Se dejo llevar pero algo le extraño, a lo lejos la voz de Lucci llamándolo por su nombre, blasfemando enojado, su cuerpo y algunos movimientos bruscos.

Mucho movimiento, peor ya no importaba.

Cuando por fin alcanzaba la bendita inconciencia, un sabor salado le hizo despertar un poco, junto con el ritmo acelerado de un tambor sonando justo en su oreja.

Gritos

Reclamos, disparos, ese sabor salado.

¿Alguien lloraba por el?-

Sabia que había mucha gente que le quería, pero no había nada que hacer en su departamento a esas horas. De hecho según sus propios cálculos giraban alrededor de las 3 de la mañana e iceberg san o alguien mas no lo buscaría hasta eso de las 9.

Y una pequeña y estúpida esperanza le hizo abrir los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, vio la cara impasible de Lucci pero un único camino húmedo recorría desde sus ojos a su mejilla.

Y luego todo volvió a ser oscuridad.

_.-.-.-.__.-.-.-___

Hell burns bright  
las llamas del infierno son mas brillantes  
Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy  
Besame  
Mátame  
su beso es la tortura  
pero matarme seria demasiado fácil

-------------o0o-----------------o0o0---------------------o0o0

¿QUé tal?

Vale ese es el fin.

Se dejo final abierto por que ningun final parecia que mereciera mas que el otro

Pueden pensar que Paulie se salva y Lucci aprende a apreciarlo... cosa que Lucci no se merece por traicionar a mi hermoso Paulie.

O pueden pensar que mi querido Paulie murio, y que ahora la culpa va a torturar a Lucci porlo que le queda de vida, auqnue mi rubio no merece morir TwT

Ejem les dejo a su buen criterio mis queridas lectoras y lectores.

Kadaj ya lo hice ya no me estes dando lata xDD que conste que espero que me dejes un review!!! que me daba una weva andar subiendo algo que no redacte completo yo ehh.

pero gracias por ayudarme a aumentar los fics de esta pareja hermanito, Te mando un beso maldito niñato hiperaactivo *MUAC!*

Ja ne!!


End file.
